


Cry. (Because Nobody Else Can Hear You.)

by shusai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Smut, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Triggers, its only a past memory and is very vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusai/pseuds/shusai
Summary: Byakuya wakes up to Monokuma announcing a new motive. After that day, nobody will remember one selected student’s interactions. Byakuya is the selected student.-This is just a one-shot, thought knowing me i might add another chapter... And another...
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Cry. (Because Nobody Else Can Hear You.)

**Author's Note:**

> check tags pls!! this could be quite triggering. Also includes being triggered and panic attacks :<

Togami woke up in a cold sweat. To his alarm, it was almost breakfast. The fact that he woke up late, and due to a  _ nightmare _ of all things, was foolish to him. Childish, stupid, and foolish. Despite the annoyance he felt in the moment, he changed into another set of clothing.

He proceeded to grab the blade from the night stand and shoved it into the drawer in a vast attempt to stay away from it. Still groggy from the stressful night, he proceeded to exit his room, and into the dining hall.

“Morning, Togami!” Naegi grinned widely.

Before Togami could think, his mouth responded.

“Good Morning.”

_ That was a first… Only a minor inconvenience, he could easily play it off as sarcasm _ . Togami didn't fail to notice the way Naegi’s eyes widened, before he proceeded to flash another one of his signature million dollar smiles. Kirigiri opened her mouth to say something, however was cut off by Monokuma’s face popping up along with an annoying tune.

“Everyone please meet at the gym! And if you don’t… Well you’ll die!” No pressure at all.

Everyone collectively groaned before beginning to flood out of the dining hall, proceeding to the gym. The students waited patiently, not surprised when Monokuma popped up out of god knows where.

“I’m here to announce your next motive!” Monokuma exclaimed. Students looked upon each other with nervous glances.

“Well, you all wont remember interaction with one specific student tomorrow!” Monokuma said. Now that, that’s a pretty lame motive. 

“And who would this student be?” Kirigiri questioned.

“This wheel will decide!” A weird wheel with each student’s name popped out of the ground.

“And how about we have your group favorite spin it…”

Togami instantly knew who.

“Naegi Makoto, step right up!” Yep. Yet Naegi looked so confused.

“H-Huh? No, you’ve made a mistake! I’m not-” Kirigiri whispered something in his ear, and he proceeded to step up. Togami watched him as he inhaled sharply, before tugging at the wheel aggressively. And holy shit did that wheel spin. Togami would not have expected that from such a scrawny boy.

  
  


The wheel landed on Togami.

“Togami Byakuya!” Monokuma chuckled. Ah, not much of an inconvenience.

Eyes turned to Togami, which he replied to with a shrug, before he proceeded to walk away.

  
  
  
  


Business proceeded as usual. The others casually talked, while Togami attempted to read without Fukawa disturbing him. Fukawa made him unbelievably uncomfortable. It was the fact her behavior reminded Togami of him. His Half-sibling, the person who took what Togami can’t get back. Togami shook his head and continued reading, trying to avoid the scarring thoughts. Eventually, he shut his book and proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

Togami opened the fridge to see what he prayed he wouldn’t see again.

An alcohol bottle.

Now, this doesn’t seem too bad, but he had history with this brand. The exact same bottle his father smashed into his head, half full and everything.

_ Why..? Why would they even have this here..? _

Togami’s brain was going 100 miles per millisecond. Before he could even recognize it, he was on the floor, full out sobbing. The fridge wasn't even closed.

All of his hearing cut off, he couldn’t hear anything but his own sobs. He couldn’t hear Makoto running in.

“Who’s there..?”

No response.

“Togami!?”

Must’ve been the wind.

“Togami!? Hello!? Are you okay!?”

Okay, that one he couldn’t have ignored. Out of pure instinct, he latched on Makoto and proceeded to sob onto his shoulder.

“Hey… What happened..?” Makoto asked softly. Togami pointed to the half full bottle in the fridge.

“It… He…” Togami choked out between sobs.

  
  


If Togami had any plans today, they certainly weren’t to spill out a lifetime's worth of trauma onto Makoto.

It’s fine, Makoto won’t remember. Nobody would. Togami could rest easy that night. Because he had finally vocalized his problems, and nobody would even know. Togami felt at ease leaving the blade in his drawer. He wouldn’t need it.

* * *

Togami woke up at a normal time, got changed, and left for breakfast. Makoto waved eagerly.

“G’Morning Togami!” Makoto grinned.

Togami didn’t stumble over words.

“Hi.” He replied simply. Ok, maybe slight stumbling over words, but better than good morning.

Makoto smiled softly in reply.

“Oh! That’s right! I wanted to talk to you…” Makoto said. Anxiety twisted through Togami. He was almost praying Makoto would kill him, but a small part of him screamed to stay alive. To honor his family name. The word ‘family’ left a sick feeling in togami’s throat.   
“And why would I accept?” Togami replied simply. Naegi sighed.

“Well, I can’t force you, I was just asking, it’s okay if you don’t want to.” Togami snorted.

“Sure. I’ll come.” Makoto smiled before leading him to a more private area.

“I have a notebook.” Was the only words Makoto started with. “Remember yesterday’s motive?” Togami nodded. He had a fleeting suspicion on what this was going to be.

“Yeah, well, I wrote down everything that happened…” And Togami felt the world spinning around him.

“D-Don’t be stressed! I won’t tell anyone, well, unless you want me to.”

“Please don’t…” Togami pleaded. Makoto smiled sadly.

“I won’t, don’t worry. Just uh, feel free to talk to me..?” Makoto said, fidgeting with his fingers.

Togami sighed in response. “It’s fine. I don’t want pity.” Makoto opened his mouth in protest, but Togami continued.

“In that case, I might as well rephrase what I said this morning. Good Morning, Naegi.”


End file.
